User talk:UchihaGlenn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wiki.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Winxfan1 (Talk) 18:51, October 22, 2009 Hey there! I'm Roxy13! I don't know where you got those headshots of Roxy and Bloom, but if you could get similar ones for the other girls, that would be MUCH appreciated. The current ones are from old seasons. Let me know on my talk page if you can, k? BTW, welcome to the Wiki! Roxy13 21:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Wow. You've been a busy little bee. Episode 18 might not air till Monday which stinks. Anyway, I think you'll be a great admin. Winxfan1 20:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Um, if you don't mind, could you leave Musa's outfit pics alone?? Please? I know you like screenshots, and I do too, but it took me awhile to find and post all of them. If you could, please?Roxy13 20:56, October 23, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Hi, um, I'm new here. Can you tell me what I can do to help? I can do anything you need me to.AuraGuardian1996 02:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC)AuraGuardian1996 Sorry but i havent met you yet... Im Sorreltail18, perfered to be called Sorrel... I am the admin here so i would love to have another admin on this wiki....--♫SORRIE!♫I heart MUFFINS!!! 00:51, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I freaked about Musa's page. Anyway, if you can add the pictures, I can get them organized on the page. I'm pretty good at that. Roxy13 19:48, October 25, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Hey! Listen, Sorrel and I have a plan. 7 responsible users each take on a winx girl page. I'm doing Roxy's and she's handling Flora's. Who do you want? There's more, check out Sorrel's talk page for the rest. Also, can you get me screenshots of Roxy's civilian and western outfit? you can leave them in the Pictures:Screenshots forum. I can get them on the page. Roxy13 21:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Wait. Can't you just get us the pics, and leave them on the pic forum? that's what it's there for. or can you not get pics of the civilan outfits? I don't understand, really. Roxy13 20:53, November 3, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Why? Why can't you leave anything I do alone? I thought those pictures good; why'd you change'em? 02:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 So, do you think it's a good idea to have a page for each separate commonly used spells? You know, like Stella's Solarian Sunbeam, and Musa's Bass Boost? Write me back!! Roxy13 22:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 The wardrobe thing sounds good. I'll do Roxy's! Can you get me one of her cowgirl, love and pet, and explorer/jungle one, please? Wait, do you think we should at least leave the civilan/street clothes ones on there? and fairy? Roxy13 22:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Great. Thankies so much. I'll start the page now! Roxy13 22:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 I can try.. but no promises. Dang it, we need to become admins. When is Sorrel going to appoint us admins? Roxy13 12:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 NO, I'm not an admin yet. Why, are you? If you are could you please appoint me an admin??? Roxy13 14:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 If I get time later I'm going to bug Sorrel into making us admins. Want to help? BTW, how did you change the name? Roxy13 17:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Grr! I am adding deletion tags! I don't want them here! Roxy13 20:49, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Glenn, we have a MAJOR, MAJOR problem Ok, here's the deal: Sky Knight, the perv, has uploaded some VERY unsavory pictures. Due to this, new people will need to run them by me first. For the whole speech, check my user page, but I'm just letting you know, you will not need to tell me unless you start doin the same think our new perv is doin. L8r. Roxy13 16:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 That's good to know. Can you help me get rid of him? And those pictures? Roxy13 17:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Me again. We need help with screenshots for the spell pages. --Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 13:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Just came across a picture that you added... Haha, I was wondering if you are still editing here? Hi !! I would like to know were can i find photos in great quality like yours !!! Thnx for all your photos ... <3 15:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Her name is layla not aisha 18:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC)shereca-- 18:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC)